


Breakin'

by zekromic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grimmons, M/M, Mental Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Teenagers, grif crushes on a nerd coz hes gay af, i guess, more to be added - Freeform, my hands fucking hurt, ok im done, simmons dad is a ahole, simmons is a fkn nerd and i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekromic/pseuds/zekromic
Summary: one more year you can do this ..... that is until the new guy who sits next to him in class wont stop bothering himbased on the song breakin' by all-american rejects





	Breakin'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok its 1 in the morning and i need sleep but not before i upload this fic i started when i was drunk, lol hope ya'll enjoy this crappy chapter! <3

Usually, teenagers hate the end of the summer vacation, no more fooling around with your friends, late night parties, underage drinking and getting high. 

But this wasn’t the case for Richard Simmons.

The perfect student.

That’s what he was, to do as much studying as possible and get the best grades he could, stay up so late completing extra credit projects. Simmons was unlike any other boy he was an intelligent young man who teachers would always praise.

Simmons loved being the best student he could and make his superiors happy …… unfortunately, there was one superior he could never bring joy too. 

Richard Simmons wasn't the son his father wanted.

He tried …. He tried to please the man but no matter how hard he tried he would end up in tears hiding away in the gym changing room after failing terribly at a violent sports match covered in bruises with the occasional cut and nosebleed.

He hated this, he hated how he could never be good enough for the person who raised him.

He was picked on for his lanky structure and lack of talent for being able to kick a ball around a field and well ….. Anything to do with fitness.

It's been this way since the teen could remember …

 

His teachers and mentors would praise him and tell him he had an amazing talent, but whenever he came home presenting his test grades to his father the older man would frown.

Even though the young boy would cry about the bullying and the teasing. The only thing that got to him, was the small sentence his father would tell him almost every day.

“How did I end up with a disappointment like you?”

This was what got Simmons …..

Every time the man talked to him, it was about how terrible he was and how unworthy he is of living.

Tough he boy cried, he carried on, he kept going and studying till it was so late he could barely keep his eyes open.

The intelligent young man never kept his head out of the books and even fully completed his summer homework the day he had received it!!!…. Though it did result in a sleepless night he was proud.

For once in a very long time though Simmons was happy. 

The reason for that ….. Was because school as starting tomorrow. 

…….  
*BEEB BEEB BEE-* 

Simmons slammed the alarm clock with his right fist, he turned his head to look happily at the glowing numbers that clearly showed 6:30.

The boy looked towards the ceiling taking a deep breath before rolling out of bed to stretch his lanky figure.

School started at 8:30, but Simmons always awoke at this time to do his daily cleaning of his room and most of the time the entire house….

It wasn’t like he minded, he enjoyed cleaning and organizing just like his mother did.

She taught Simmons everything he knew about housework, cleaning, cooking and she was as intelligent as they come. His mother uses to tell him how proud she was of him, and how smart he was …. She was the best. 

Simmons raised both his hand and smacked them in his face to wake himself and pull him out from his thoughts.

He didn’t need to be getting himself upset before school especially on the first day! 

So after a little bit of dusting the boy got changed into his casual but neat maroon dress shirt before slipping on a pair of black dress pants followed by a matching pair of cotton socks.

Simmons opened his curtains to let some light in and made his bed before picking up his backpack to head downstairs and start making some breakfast.

The stairs led into the living room and a small doorway connected said room to the kitchen. Simmons walked passed the coffee table as he threw his backpack on the couch, but his interest was quickly turned to the coffee table again as he saw one of the last pictures of his mother they kept after the accident. It was face up with a large crack in the center of it.

Just seeing a picture of someone he loved dearly made him sad but this time Simmons felt furious. The fact that it was broken made him sad not angry but the thing that made the boys blood boil was the black ash and cigarette butts atop of the only picture he had left of his mother.

Simmons sadly picked up the shattered photo frame as the glass crumbled and fell out of place.

He took it into the kitchen to remove the glass and throw away the broken frame.

Simmons carefully held the precious photo in his hands trying his hardest to not stain it any more than it was already.

Simmons looked at the ash-stained photo of the beautiful red-haired lady with deep green eyes. He took one hand from the photo to rub his teary eyes before smiling sadly at the photo.

Simmons appetite was suddenly none existent as he carefully walked back into the living room, never taking his eyes off the photo.

Simmons fell back on the couch taking a long sigh and rubbing his eyes once again.

He felt exhausted even though he had at least 9 hours of sleep the previous night.

He took one last quick glance at his mother before unzipping his backpack to pull out his wallet. Even though Simmons loved everything being perfect and clean he couldn't let his father destroy the last photo of the only person who loved him.

Simmons gently made all the edges meet each other equally and folded the picture into a small square so he could put it in his wallet. Hopefully, his father wouldn't find it here.

Simmons closed his wallet using the small magnetic clasp to keep it together and threw it into his backpack zipping it up to make sure he wouldn’t lose it or leave it at home.

He glanced at the clock and noticed at least an hour had passed but just being around his house would make him depressed and besides he could use a walk, Simmons walked over to the door and put on his off-brand converses and opening the door with his key that had a Battle Star Galactica keychain on it. And set off on his short walk.

………….

A genuine smirk appeared on his face. 

He looked up at large sign atop the building that spelled out chorus high school. He walked to the now open doors of the school.

Simmons was glad he decided to set off early because the usually packed school was mostly empty except the wandering teacher and occasional student, he felt somewhat at ease as he entered the long hallway filled with lockers. 

Simmons had one goal of where he wanted to go, he continued down the hallway until he came to a small staircase pushed against the wall so there was still enough space to walk towards most of the other classrooms.

But for all of the teachers that had been there long enough to get their own classrooms were sent up the small staircase to an equally as long but usually much less busy hallway. The boy smiled happily walking down the abandoned space until he reached the last classroom door located on the right side.

Unable to control his excitement the boy knocked thrice on the cheap wooden door. 

He heard a deep grumble from behind the locked door as he saw the handle move downwards and pushed outwards revealing the ex-military soldier frowning until he noticed his favorite student standing in front of his door.

“Ah my best student, Richard Simmons good to see you’re still standing soldier.” 

Simmons smiled “it’s good to see you to sir" he replied cheerfully outreaching his hand to shake the elders. Whom he happily complied. 

Sarge was Simmons favorite teacher, as he taught all aspects of science which made Simmons even happier since science was his favorite lesson. Though due to his old age he was soon going to retire  
Which saddened Simmons, fortunately, he did only have this year left and he was lucky enough to convinced sarge to stay one more year.

“well don't just stand their boy come on in" the teacher smiled opening the door for Simmons. 

He smiled walking awkwardly into the science lab.

“how was your summer, sir," Simmons asked putting his backpack on his usual desk at the front of the classroom. 

“the usual son, spent it inside marking papers while watching terrible movies and teaching the maggots that can’t pay attention in class every Thursday” the older man chuckled.

Simmons always felt incredibly happy when Sarge called him son. He had always looked up to the man ever since he had started at the high school.

Tough the first time they met Simmons would be lying if he didn’t find the man the littlest bit intimidating. He shouted, screamed and occasionally pulled interrupting students ears. But regardless, he was the only teacher that showed any regards to Simmons…. Well, actually the only person in the entire school!

His thoughts went back to his first time in this school. Previously sarge had also taught PE and sometimes still does but is getting too old to continue.

Simmons was scared. Very scared. Joining a new school after moving from a comfortable little town by the name of Blood Gulch, but suddenly here he was in a huge school on the outskirts of a huge city.

Chorus high school the only none private school within a 50-mile radius.

Simmons looked down at the piece of paper in his hands “sports hall?” he asked himself, looking around for any indication of where he was supposed to go.

Looked left and right of the now empty hallways “why the hell don’t schools have signs” he whispered to himself, as anxiety filled his chest with the thought of being late on his first day.

Eventually, he reached a door that led to the track field. As he looked out he could see all of the male students on one side of the field and the female on the other side, they both looked like they were warming up. So he wasn’t as late as he thought.

Simmons rushed over to the boys on the field hoping that he could reason with his teacher about his tardiness.

“Aren’t you on the wrong side of the field buddy” laughed a boy with an ugly eyebrow piercing and orange dip-dyed hair.

“Quit your yapping soldier” the graying man with a southern accent called out giving a glare towards the boy who had just insulted Simmons.

The man then turned to Simmons with a small smile plastered on his face. “You must be Richard Simmons, it's a pleasure to have you on our team son," he said warmingly holding out a sturdy hand to shake the new students, Simmons was about to reach for his hand until…

“Ahahaha, your names dick! Your mom probably had to call you that because she kept forgetting what you had in your pants". Suddenly the whole class erupted with laughter, Simmons looked at the floor too scared to see anyone's face. 

“FELIX, since you and the entire class found that so funny, you're going to be doing laps around the field until I say otherwise."

Everyone in the class moned and a couple threw insults at Felix before they started to run around the painted tracks on the field.

“Are you ok son?” the teacher placed a hand on Simmons' shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile 

“Y…yes sir” Simmons stared at the ground rubbing his watering eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“What lesson have you got next?” the teacher raised an eyebrow at him.

Simmons unfolded his timetable to check. “um …. Chemistry” Simmons stuttered still trying to avoid eye contact.

“Are you in classroom R?” the teacher looked at him

“Em yes …”

You have me next lesson, so I'll take ya to the right place”

Simmons looked up at his teacher who was watching the other students already getting tired halfway through one lap, a small smile took over Simmons' face.

“T..Thank you, Mr—“

“Sarge” the man replied crossing his arms and giving death stairs to the students who weren't trying.

Simmons didn’t bring up the fact that he had a strange last name, he just smiled and looked onwards at the grass field.

"Thanks, Sarge…..."

A loud snap brought Simmons back to the then and now as he flinched looking at the teacher holding his fingers in front of his face.

“did you hear anything I just said soldier?" the elder raised an eyebrow to his student. 

“ah sorry, Sarge…. I was just thinking” the boy smiled trying to avoid eye contact.

The man still had his eyebrow raised and let out a sigh “try not to do that in class son.” 

“You can count on it sir” Simmons looked into the man's eyes for a second …. Wait why did he look sad for a second. Simmons was about to ask Sarge if there was something wrong but was cut off by a loud bell ringing. 

“Ugh, time to teach “the man grumbled walking over to his laptop to set up the (welcome to chemistry) PowerPoint that Simmons could have sworn was older than Sarge. 

Simmons took his seat and started to pull out his textbooks and binders as the class filled with student Simmons had never taken time to get to know.

"Alright maggots take your seats and let's get this year over and done with!" he called out writing on the whiteboard the page numbers they would be using. When he put the pen down he opened his mouth to speak but the door slammed open revealing Felix and ….. Wait a second who is that? 

“Ah and who do we have here” Sarge angrily walked towards the boys. 

"Calm down Sarge, were only 5 minutes late" the dark-skinned boy responded rubbing his neck.

“Did I ask you to speak back to me soldier!?" 

“Well, sir …. You did ask a question?"

"that was a statement boy, not only do you need summer education for science looks like you need to take English too" sarge huffed clearly frustrated. 

Wow, Simmons hadn't seen this mad in a long time if he remembered correctly, the last time he got like this was during a lunch break while Simmons was doing some work and he was watching some stupid sports channel where a blue team won ….. He screamed for a good 10 minutes.

“Come back here brake and lunch Grif” 

“Woah, wait, what about Fel-“

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?” 

“Y…yes sir” the boy now named Grif sighed. He must have done some terrible things for just him and not Felix in trouble. Heh probably supports a shitty blue team. Simmons laughed to himself at the thought.

Felix walked past his desk to head to his usual spot at the back of the classroom, Grif followed.

"Ah, Dexter Grif you'll be sitting their” he pointed to a spot adjacent from Simmons.

He felt like throwing up now. God, why would Sarge do that! He knows anyone that hangs around Felix will tase him restlessly !!!

The larger boy took his seat next to Simmons and gave him a quick look up and down but didn't remove his eyes from him. 

Sarge continued the lesson but he couldn’t focus on anything his teacher was saying, knowing the new guy sat next to him was obviously staring at him.

Simmons was getting pissed by the second but he finally lost it when he heard a small giggle next to him.

“Can you stop” he angrily whispered to his now class partner “ah I'm sorry it's just- pfft."

“What!?” 

“Your names Dick –pfft" he pointed towards Simmons textbook.

Oh

Oh fuck


End file.
